1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a mobile communication device and, more particularly, to a mobile communication device with a recognition function.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to comply to the safety standards of specific absorption rate (SAR) formulated by the government, a proximity sensor and an antenna are set on a conventional mobile communication device to detect whether a non-human object or a human an body approaches the mobile communication device.
Please refer to FIG. 1, FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram showing a relationship between the operation of a conventional sensor and a power of a mobile communication device. When a target object approaches the mobile communication device, no matter a target object is a non-human object or a human body, an induction signal is generated between the target object and the sensing pad, and the sensor inside the mobile communication device receives the induction signal and transmits a control signal to a power transmitter of the mobile communication device to reduce an output power of the mobile communication device, so as to reduce the measurement of the specific absorption rate (SAR).
Conventionally, when the target object, includes a non-human object or a human body, approaches the mobile communication device, the power transmitter of the mobile communication device is adjusted to reduce the output power of the mobile communication device. In other words, although the conventional method ensures that the output power can be reduced when a human body approaches the mobile communication device for a lower SAR measurement comply to. However, when a non-human object approaches, the adjustment of the output power also reduces, thus alters the communication quality, and the power consumption becomes larger.